Recent statements by the new Administration, pending and already passed Congressional bills, and the large increase in various work programs and experiments, attest to the probable proliferation of flexible work schedules in urban communities. The rationales for flexitime include: increasing organizational effectiveness as a result of higher worker morale and productivty generated by worker control and feelings of trustworthiness; decreasing the strain on transportation and related environment systems by spreading the rush hour peaks; and increasing the ability of persons, particularly parents with younger children, to engage in social and educational pursuits, and assume family responsibilities such as child care. A review of over 40 reports on flexitime programs indicated that these largely, case studies primarily evaluated impacts on the work setting and transportation facilities. The results in these areas generally supported the rationale for implementing flexitime. However, virtually no data were available on social or family impacts. It is proposed that an experimental flexitime program be established for nine months in an agency or department with a similar department or agency remaining on normal working hours and serving as a control situation. Experimental and control subjects will be workers who are parents from two-parent families in which both parents work full-time and children are ten years old or younger. Detailed activity logs filled-out twice per week will be used to ascertain changes in various aspects of family life, and educational, social and recreational pursuits. Additional measures will be used to assess the stress involved in fulfilling family obligations and other activities. Detailed interviews with both spouses will evaluate the effects of flexitime on sharing of child-care responsibilities and household tasks. The proposed reserach is seen as congruent with emergent trends in community mental health, and child and family development which have called for greater recognition of the impact of prevailing social systems in our daily lives. Flexitime schedules, in fact, interface with most important urban systems.